Series and Special Events
Real Racing 3 has the concept of a series of races. Each series contains dozens of individual races, but they are all grouped together. Each series is restricted to (currently) three or four cars that are allowed. This page shows all of the series' names along with the cars that are allowed in each series. AMATEUR Series Pure Stock Challenge * Nissan Silvia * Ford Focus RS * Dodge Challenger R/T * BMW 1 Series M Coupe Road Car International * Nissan Silvia * Ford Focus RS * Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014) * Nissan 350Z * BMW Z4 M Coupe Street-Spec Skirmish * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * Nissan 350Z * BMW Z4 M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is 6 Cyl Annihilation Series * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *Nissan 370Z * BMW 1 Series M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is Global Production Pursuit *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *Chevrolet Cobalt SS *BMW Z4 M Coupe *Dodge Challenger R/T V8 Naturals *Dodge Charger R/T *Dodge Charger SRT8 *Lexus IS F (2013) *Shelby '66 Cobra 427 PRO/AM Series Performance Rumble *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Nissan 370Z *Ford Shelby GT500 *BMW M3 GTS V8 Performance Brawl *Ford Shelby GT500 *Ford GT *McLaren MP4-12C *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept V8 Muscle Hustle *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *Ford Shelby GT500 Everyday Heroes *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW M3 Coupe *BMW M6 Coupe *Porsche 911 GT3 RS Prime Production Match-Up *Nissan 350Z *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW Z4 M Coupe *BMW M3 Coupe Coupe Clash *BMW 1 Series M Coupe *Audi TT RS Coupe *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *Ford Shelby GT500 Pro/Am Supercar Club *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Ford GT *Nissan GT-R Premium *Porsche Carrera GT RWD Open Revolution *BMW M3 GTS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Modern Sports Classics *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Nissan GT-R Premium *McLaren MP4-12C *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 PRO Series Supercar Masters Series *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *SRT Viper GTS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *Audi R8 V10 Coupe V10 Showdown Series *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *SRT Viper GTS *Audi R8 V10 Coupe *Porsche Carrera GT Deutsch Duell *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M6 Coupe *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Classic American Muscle *Dodge '71 Challenger RT *Dodge '69 Charger RT *Shelby '67 Cobra GT500 Accolade Open *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *Porsche 918 RSR Concept *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS V10 Grand Open *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *Lexus LFA EXPERT Series Prestige Powermatch * Bentley Continental GT Speed * Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 Euro Supercar Duel *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * Bentley Continental Supersports Supremacy Grand Tour Series * Bentley Continental GT Speed * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * Bentley Continental Supersports * Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series MASTER Series GT3 World Series *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 *BMW Z4 GT3 East/West Throwdown *Nissan GT-R Premium *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 *Porsche 918 RSR Concept Vanguard Challenge *McLaren MP4-12C *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 *Pagani Zonda F High-Rev Rush *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 ELITE Series GT1 Grand Tour *Ford GT FIA GT1 *Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 * Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 High Rev Rush *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 Global GT Clash *Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS *Ford GT FIA GT1 *BMW Z4 GT3 Lexus LFA Showcase Series *Lexus LFA Porsche 50 Years of 911 *911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *911 Targa (1974) *911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) *911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995) *911 GT2 (2003) *911 Turbo (2009) *911 RSR (2013) LEGEND Series Supercar Elites *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept *Pagani Huayra * Koenigsegg CCXR *Koenigsegg Agera 12+ Cyl Slam *McLaren F1 *Pagani Zonda F *Pagani Huayra *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Zenith Series *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Pagani Zonda R *Koenigsegg Agera R Ferrari Faceoff *Ferrari FF *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari F12Berlinetta